


little emerald

by thestuffedalligator



Series: M9 next generation ficlets [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Ficlet, Future Fic, Implied Relationships, Multi, Nothing confirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestuffedalligator/pseuds/thestuffedalligator
Summary: The daughter of Jester Lavorre is green.





	little emerald

The daughter of Jester Lavorre is green.

The father is a half-orc, a sailor-turned-paladin, a champion who protected the balance of nature. They had a clandestine love affair before he was lost at sea, and now she stares out the window at night, longing to see him again.

“Hold on,” someone from the other end of the bar says, “that can’t be right. I just met him the other week, he was hunting a morkoth out by Rumblecusp.”

The father is a wizard, a master of magic, the man with panacea in his pocket. When his beloved was ill in her pregnancy, he made a potion to save her and her child. Her greenness was a stain that the potion left on the infant child.

“What potion was this?” an artificer asks, leaning across the table. “No, really, what was the potion. Because I can name five potions that I’d recommend before one that would turn a baby fucking  _ green _ .”

The father was another woman, a monk wise with forbidden and secret knowledge. To have a child of their own, they performed an ancient ritual. But something went awry, and the child they created turned green.

A halfling sighs and pinches the bridge of their nose. “Wouldn’t they just adopt?”

The father is a god of green cloak and green power. His fey blood runs through the daughter’s very veins, and her greenness is proof of his might.

“If you hand me a pamphlet right now, I’ll fucking slap you with it.”

The father is a green dragon.

“No scales.”

The child was cursed by a green hag.

“No hags in Wildemount.”

The child is really a goblin.

This one actually gets some consideration. Then - “Too tall,” someone says.

The child is really a troll.

“Too clever.”

The rest of the night - as with the rest of most nights - carries on this way in the tavern.

Unseen on the second floor landing, a green tiefling listens with evil glee as the debate rages on.

A voice right in her ear says, "Helloooo, Little Emerald? You'd better not be sneaking off into bars to spread rumors again."

She grins. "They are spreading themselves, Mama! You should listen to them, they say I'm a troll, and a goblin, and a hag, and a dragon, and that I was cursed by a fairy prince, and that-"

She's still listing monsters off her fingers when her mother speaks in her ear again. She sounds like she's grinning. "All right, my little goblin-dragon-troll. Your Auntie Veth and Uncle Yeza are here."

Harlequin Lavorre pulls up her cloak, slides down the banister, whispers, "The daughter of Jester Lavorre is really a fairy princess!" into a nearby ear, not because it was true but because it sounded interesting, and disappears into the streets of Nicodranas.

The daughter of Jester Lavorre is green.

Perhaps only she knows why.


End file.
